A New Beginning
by BlackAngelBlood
Summary: What if Lelouch was discovered before he ever meet C.C.? What would happen? Would the Black Knights ever be born? Read to find out!
1. Don't Hurt Him

Racing across the school yard I cursed my weak out of shape, turning the corner I cursed and veered to the left, my mind racing with thoughts. Leaping over a couple of the hedges I spotted the parking lot five feet ahead of me, ignoring the calls of my name, I leapt over the final hedge only to groan in pain as I found myself face down in the ground a heavy weight on my back.

"Don't hurt him." A voice stated from behind my fallen form, my mind going over everything that happened in the past ten minutes.

*Flashback*

"Our Student President is Milly Ashford and our Vice- President is Lelouch Lamperouge." Hearing my name I turned the corner of the garden and froze at the sight before me.

"Lelouch Lamperouge?"

"Yes, he and his sister Nunnally both live here at the Student council building….oh there's Lelouch right now." Taking a step back my eyes never left the two forms in front of me.

"Lelouch oh thank the heavens you are alive and Nunnally also."

"Prince Clovis? Prince Schneizel?" Shirley questioned looking between me and the princes, Milly looking frantically around for any form of distraction.

"It is good to see you alive and well little brother." Schneizel murmured as he stared at me, Clovis grinning widely at the new development. Unable to say anything the only thing that ran across my mind was to run…and run I did.

*End Flashback*

Wincing in pain I felt the weight removed from my back and I gently rolled over my eyes falling on the person crouched beside me, eyes widening in surprise.

"You never where very athletic little brother," Clovis hummed as he stood beside the crouched figure beside me, "I'm sure you remember Suzaku Kururugi?" Not replying I closed my eyes and wished this was all some bad dream, moving my legs I winced as my left ankle throbbed. Feeling arms under my knees and back, my eyes shot open in surprise only to find myself staring into light purple eyes.

"Time to go home little brother!"


	2. All for Nunnally

Hello readers I have gotten reviews of everyone saying my first chapter was too short and for that I promise to make this one a little longer. Also Clovis is not going to be the bad person I swear…besides Clovis is way too cute and innocent to be made the bad person! 

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or any of its character, nor do I make any profits off of this, this is purely for fun.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hearing her laugh and watching her smile was all that I could ever hope and want, seeing her listen with rapture as Clovis told her many of his wild stories. This was what she needed; this was what was denied to her for so long, true happiness, even though she always told me the only thing she needed was me I knew that in her heart she was sad and lonely, I knew that she had missed our siblings. Sighing lightly I turned and looked out the window, ignoring the guards as the patrolled, ignoring the many curious students and ignoring the critical eyes of my older brother. Things would be different from now on, Schneizel has already contacted homeland and has informed the Emperor of our existence, more than likely we will be taken back to the homeland where the Emperor will use us pawns as he does with everyone else. Sighing I closed my eyes I leaned against the window, fervently hoping this was all some bad nightmare.

"Are you okay Lelouch?" Cracking an eye open I found myself staring at Suzaku, my childhood friend and now my jail keeper…though to be fair he wasn't the only one. I was surprised to see him with my brother's and was even more surprised when my brother Clovis informed me that the Emperor himself made him a Knight of the Round the Knight of Seven.

"I'm fine, thank you." I replied stoically as I closed my eyes, hoping he would get the hint and leave me alone.

"Come now little brother," Mentally growling in frustration I sat up and looked at my brother Schneizel, he hadn't changed much since the last time I saw him, though he was older, he was still the same.

"There is nothing to say." I heard myself replying inwardly cackling evilly at the slight flicker of annoyance that appeared in his eyes.

"Aw come on little brother," Clovis whined as he hugged me from behind forcing me to lean over and hold his weight, "It's been six years little brother. How did you survive? How did you stay hidden for so long? How come you never contacted home land? We all thought you and little Nunnally were killed."

"One question at a time Clovis," Nunnally giggled making me smile lightly at hearing the happiness and mirth in her voice.

"Oh very well," Clovis pouted as I chuckled softly.

"Everything I did was for Nunnally."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know I promised that I would make this chapter longer, but in all reality this ending was just perfect…well for me it was perfect! I swear and promise that the next chapter will be even longer…as long as my school doesn't keep interfering in my work! Please review and tell me what you all think…and please no flames or mean comments. Thank you! Ja Mata Misawo


	3. Revelations and Laughter

Hello my dear readers, this is going to be a long chapter and hopefully it will clear some things up! I am glad you all are enjoying my story so far and I am thankful for the encouragement and the advice it is very helpful! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or any of its character's except for the ones I create, nor do I make any profits from this.

Hey everyone quick note, I got some reviews saying that it was confusing when I kept switching POV's so I put who's POV it was!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Nunnally's POV*

He was my protector, my guardian, my shield and my sword but most of all he was my brother. Lelouch was always acting so strong for my sake but I can still remember the tears he would shed at night when he thought I was asleep, I can still remember the frustration and anger when he would talk, I can remember the hatred in his voice when he talked of the Emperor, the resentment he felt for our siblings and I can remember the blood he shed in trying to protect me and shelter me from the world. He is not perfect and though he tries to be strong, I know that underneath that mask he displays to the world is still my loving and gentle brother.

"Shall we adjourn to the dining hall?" I questioned everyone, knowing my brother needed a moment to collect himself.

"Oh yes, I am starved." I heard Clovis exclaim, making me giggle, same old Clovis, he would never change. Smelling the distinct scent of pine and earth I turned my head to the side and smiled.

"Shall you be the one to take me there Suzaku?" Giggling as I heard him splutter in surprise at being recognized, honestly simply because I can no longer see doesn't mean I can't tell who someone is, certain aspects of someone never changes.

"Of course," nodding my head I turned my head back to the front and extended my hand to Clovis who automatically grasped it.

"Will you be joining us brother Schneizel?" I asked as I looked over in his direction.

"In a moment Nunnally, I would like to talk to Lelouch alone for a moment." Knowing things were about to get ugly I nodded my head and motioned for Suzaku to go, silently praying that everything would turn out alright.

************************************************************************************************************************************************************

*Schneizel's POV*

"Did you honestly think you could hide forever?" I questioned as soon as the door closed.

"You and the rest of the Empire believed us to be dead, so yes I did," Lelouch snapped standing up and glaring at me, "had you and Clovis never came here today me and Nunnally would be doing the same thing as we have for the past seven years…enjoying life without you all." Laughing I stalked towards Lelouch and shoved him onto the sofa, trapping his body between me and the sofa.

"Watch yourself little brother. How long do you think Nunnally would have gone on like this? How long would you two have remained hidden before someone connected your last name to us? Sooner or later we would have found out about you both," feeling him struggle beneath me I leaned towards him and nuzzled his neck feeling him freeze beneath me, "You are mine little brother, you had best remember that."

*************************************************************************************************************************************************************

*Lelouch's POV*

"Are you done destroying things?" I light whimsical voice questioned from the corner of the room, turning I sneered and dropped the vase onto the floor.

"Now I am. What have you found out Mikoto?"

"The Emperor has sent Cornelia to come and pick you and Nunnally up and transport you back to the Homeland, Schneizel shall be accompanying you as Clovis stays here and continues as the Viceroy for Area 11. Suzaku Kururugi shall also be accompanying you as your Knight or your jail keeper to be more specific." Nodding I motioned for Mikoto to join me at the chess set, watching as she set the pieces up I looked out the window.

"I see…have you got the information I requested?"

"Yes, Suzaku Kururugi joined the military almost a year ago where he was spotted by Jeremiah Gottwald it was then taken into account that he is quite the efficient pilot. Jeremiah Gottwald recommended him to Llody Asplund the Earl of Pudding, who created and designed a new Knightmare system known as the Lancelot. He has been operating it for more than six months…your move. Two months ago Gino Weinberg, Knight of Three, made a comment to the Emperor about appointing him as a Knight of the Round, knowing the outcome as you do, he was then requested by Schneizel two weeks ago to join him in coming to Area 11. The rest is as you say history."

"I see…checkmate."

"W...wha? Damn it." Smirking I looked out the window and noticed it was now storming.

"What was Schneizel reason for coming to Area 11?"

"I'm not exactly sure about that, Clovis contacted him about three weeks ago prier requesting him to come."

"Very well," standing up and walked towards the door to join my sister Nunnally and the others pausing briefly to look back at Mikoto, "continue looking into the things I have requested, there is an envelope in my desk drawer, your name is on it."

"Yes, you're Highness." Nodding I opened the door and exited making sure to close the door firmly behind me. Things had changed all in a span of one day, everything I had worked so hard to create had been destroyed, everything that I planned now had to be changed and revised. Running a hand through my hair I sighed in frustration, things never seem to want to work out the way I planned them.

*************************************************************************************************************************************************************

*Nunnally's POV*

"Oh my poor Lulu, having to run away from all those rabid fan girls," Clovis cried out making me laugh as I told him all the things Milly did to him.

"That's not even the worst of it, she then stated over the com system that whoever caught him would receive a passionate kiss and a date from any Council Member they wanted, needless to say big brother ended up having to hide in the bathroom." I giggled out as I remembered that day.

"Nunnally?!" Laughing even harder I squeezed Clovis's hand tighter as the laughter continued.

"I'm sorry brother I just had to tell them, besides it's not every day I get to tell somebody all of the things that you have to endure from the President and her wicked schemes and ideas," smiling brightly at Lelouch I inwardly grinned in triumph at his sigh of defeat, "well then, shall we eat dinner now?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

………*peeks from behind sofa* well, what did you all think? Did I meet your expectations for this chapter or did I fail? Oh I hope you all liked it, if you have any ideas or tips so I can improve this chapter feel free to let me know, but please no flames or mean comments. Thanks everyone for reading. Ja Mata Misawo


	4. Conversations and Meetings

Hello my faithful readers! I was told that in the last chapter Schneizel was kinda creepy, but there is a reason for that. In the episodes Schneizel is always portrayed as a man who though cares for his siblings, he cares for them in his own weird bizarre way I mean seriously he shot Cornelia with a machine gun, but he didn't kill her now did he?! He is in a way aloof, but takes interest in certain things. *grins wickedly* plus you got to admit a controlling Schneizel is just HOT…..*looks around and ducks behind sofa* but that might just be my opinion. lol. Well here is the next chapter, hope you enjoy it!!!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I thought she was taken care of?"

"It seems at the last moment she used her gift."

"I see…does she have any idea what you are doing?"

"No, she has no idea."

"What of the other issue? If he continues what he is doing we shall be discovered and everything we have worked on shall be revealed, something we cannot afford."

"He will be taken care of…has the Emperor discovered anything?"

"It would seem that he knows about V.V. lies and has decided to take his Code in order to live forever."

"And what of V.V.? We cannot allow that to happen."

"Measures are being taken and V.V. has been informed of the situation, the gates are being sealed from the other side so the Emperor only has access to the temple grounds, nothing more."

"Excellent, what of the twin?"

"He is being trained as we speak."

"Shall you be informing him his true identity?"

"Yes, as of twenty minutes ago, he was picked up by Shinoka and is being briefed and informed of everything that has happened…might I ask why you have not informed 'him' of your true identity?"

"I have been his shadow since we were children. I have guarded him and protected him, since I could remember and that shall never change."

"He suspects nothing?"

"No, he suspects nothing. He knows I am able to access certain information, but he does not know how I obtain it nor does he ask."

"Understood…how is he handling the new situation?"

"As good as one might suspect, he was not pleased that is for certain, but he is continuing with his idea."

"Ah yes his plot, his marvelous grand scheme. How is that coming along?"

"It's coming along, I have been able to obtain the place he wanted and I am having it modified to certain specifications, once our plan has fallen into place I shall be able to take them there."

"I see…well then little sister shall we depart?"

"Yes, I believe so, until next time?"

"Until next time…"

************************************************************************************************************************************************************

"Is everything alright brother?" Nunnally questioned, shaking his head Lelouch smiled and grasped his sister's hand into his.

"I am merely thinking, nothing to worry about," Lelouch reassured, noticing the slight frown upon her face, "I promise you everything is okay."

"Are you worried about what will happen once we reach the Homeland?" Nunnally inquired feeling her brother's hand stiffen in hers. Sighing Lelouch placed his other hand on top of their joined hands.

"As long as you are there with me I shall face whatever comes at me." Lelouch swore as he leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

"I'm so sorry Lulu, I had no idea that they were coming." Milly cried out as she slumped against her seat, looking up and smiling at her Lelouch shook his head.

"It's not your fault Milly, don't beat yourself up over it, there was nothing you could have done." Lelouch responded as he kissed his sister's hand and stood up, "even if you did know, someone would have mentioned my name and they would have eventually figured it out."

"I know, but I still can't help but feel guilty." Milly pouted, looking out the window.

"I know Milly, I know. I must go and finish packing Cornelia shall be here by tonight. Sayoko has packed all of your things and has placed them in the entrance hall Nunnally." Lelouch informed Nunnally, nodding her head Nunnally smiled and looked in the direction of Milly.

"Would you and the rest of the Student Council join me for one last tea?" Smiling brightly Milly leisurely walked over to Nunnally and hugged her.

"We would love to."

*************************************************************************************************************************************************************

"Will you join us Sayoko?" Lelouch questioned.

"Mr. Ashford employed me to watch over and protect you and Nunnally and I shall continue to do so, even if that means going to Britannia." Sayoko responded earning a smiled of relief from Lelouch.

"I thank you Sayoko and thank you Mr. Ashford for taking care of us for so long." Patting Lelouch's back Mr. Ashford grinned.

"No, need to thank me. You and Nunnally were brilliant students and I enjoyed having you both here. I will be thinking of you both." Mr. Ashford stated, nodding his head Lelouch heard Nunnally calling his name, looking over to where she was he spotted Clovis beside her.

"Well, it's almost time to go. Thank you for everything." Bowing Lelouch turned and walked towards his siblings, Sayoko right behind him.

"If anybody dares try to harm Nunnally, no hesitation, no mercy, regardless of whom they are." Lelouch ordered Sayoko, knowing she would do so without pause.

"I understand."

"Lulu it's so good to see you again." Clovis chimed happily as he tackle hugged him, gasping for air Lelouch patted him on the back.

"I...It's good to see you also." Lelouch choked out.

"Brother you are suffocating him." A stern yet soft voice came from behind Clovis. Pouting Clovis released his little brother and pouted, ignoring the praise from Lelouch as he sucked in air. Finally gaining the air back into his lungs Lelouch straightened himself out and stared at the new comer.

"Hello Cornelia."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, what did you guys think of this chapter? I hope you all enjoyed it and don't worry in the next chapter a couple of things will be cleared up such as Jeremiah and Suzaku. Please tell me what you thought of this chapter. Your reviews help me better improve my story and I greatly appreciate them and take them into account as I write. Though I probably sound like a broken record saying this if you do not like my story please no flames or mean comments. REVIEW AND THANK YOU. Ja Mata Misawo


	5. Frustration and Entertainment

First of all I before I even continue my long speech  I would like to thank you all for my wonderful reviews. SQUEE *tackles and hugs you all cough cough scratches head sheepishly* Anyways, here is the next chapter and I am hoping to make this one longer than the last one…and yes this story actually has a plot. MWAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHA. *cough cough* Enjoy everyone!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I take it your conversation with Cornelia was not all that grand." Mikoto murmured as she looked around the destroyed room, panting Lelouch glared at Mikoto hate burning in his eyes.

"By order of the Emperor Nunnally and I are to be separated until he deems it worthy." Lelouch spat out as he ran a hand through his hair, staring at him in sorrow Mikoto walked towards the window and looked out at the school.

"So he is using your sister as a collateral in order to control you, do as I say or she suffers…am I right?" Mikoto inquired as she cocked her head to the side and stared at Lelouch's stiff form, her black hair cascading down her shoulder.

"He knows I will do whatever it takes to keep her safe, even if that means having to obey him." Snarling Lelouch grabbed the vase and smashed it against the wall, collapsing on his bed he hung his head in defeat, his hair covering his face from view, sighing Mikoto looked back out the window. As the silence hung between them Mikoto turned her attention onto Lelouch, his dark hair hiding his stunning features, his posture for once slouched, his hands dangling lifelessly between his legs.

"Sayoko shall remain with Nunnally as originally planned. I do not trust anybody that the Emperor assigns to her, Sayoko shall be her shield and sword," Straightening himself Lelouch stood and stared at Mikoto, "as you will be mine." Staring at him in shock Mikoto was at a lost, if she were to come out into the open they would figure out who she really was and everything would fail, but if she did come out into the open and no one was able to figure out her true identity then she would be able to have access to certain things that till up to this moment she had no way of accessing. Chewing on her bottom lip Mikoto looked back out the window as she continued to weigh her options, Lelouch's gaze never coming off her.

"Very well, I shall go with you back to the Homeland. What will you tell them?"

"As much of the truth as I can,"

*************************************************************************************

*Lelouch's POV*

Smirking at their surprised faces I mentally chuckled at their response to Mikoto's appearance as she introduced herself. With her porcelain skin tone, lush pink lips, high defined cheekbones, petit figure and knee length black hair, she could easily pass my sister. The one thing that set us apart and confirmed are non-sibling status where her eyes, those dazzling aqua blue eyes that could enrapture your very heart and soul.

"Thank you for allowing me to accompany and tend to Prince Lelouch back to the Homeland." Coming out of my thoughts I turned to Mikoto and smiled lightly.

"Now that introductions are over shall we proceed to the limo?" I heard myself question as I offered my hand to Mikoto, ignoring the tingles that ran through my body as she placed her dainty petit hand into mine.

"As you wish my Prince," Mikoto's soft whimsical voice replied, her eyes staring mockingly into mine. Guiding her to our limo I glanced over at Sayoko and nodded to her as she continued to situate my sister into the limo in front of ours. Sliding into the limo after Mikoto I sighed in relief once the car door closed, "The Emperor is quite miffed at the fact that he can't dig up any information on me. No doubt I shall be watched closely." Mikoto stated to me as I kept my eyes close.

"I figured as much, they would have done a background check on you as soon as I requested for you to accompany me last night. Where you able to get the information I requested?"

"Jeremiah Gottwald, though a Purist, was informed of your childhood relationship with Suzaku Kururugi. Seeking him out to confirm this information he found him piloting an old Knightmare frame during training and noticed his skill automatically. Once he was able to confirm that you indeed knew Kururugi he slipped the suggestion to your brother Clovis about 'employing' him as a Knightmare test pilot for the Earl of Pudding."

"I see, so Suzaku is under observation, but the question now is why Jeremiah Gottwald is so interested in me and for what reason would he or my family have to making Suzaku a Knight of Round?"

"Jeremiah Gottwald was once on your mother's protection detail. He admired your mother greatly and was devastated when she was assassinated. He then made it his goal to protect you and Nunnally, but once you two became political hostages and then later pronounced dead he refused to believe that either of you were dead. For seven years he made it his personal goal to find the two of you, he was the one who suggested that your brothers come and check out Ashford Academy, being that the Ashford's had supported your mother." Sighing I looked over at Mikoto as I thought over everything she said, running a hand through my hair I turned my attention to the window.

"What of Suzaku becoming a Knight of Round and also, what of 'that' subject?"

"As of the moment I have no information in regards to Kururugi nor do I have any information on 'that'. The information I need for 'that' is locked away at Penedragon in the lowest levels with four highly trained soldiers, and an elaborate security, only the Emperor has access to it." Nodding my head I watched as Schneizel and Cornelia bid goodbye to Clovis, motioning to Mikoto that we would talk later I watched silently as the door opened and Schneizel slid in.

*************************************************************************************

*Mikoto's POV*

Watching Lelouch closely I noticed the slight flicker of unease and mentally laughed, this was going to be a most interesting trip.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter five is COMPLETE *dances around in happiness* Man oh man there were moments when I thought I wasn't going to be able to write but I did it. Also, my beta pointed out that I was giving out a lot of information and let me assure you as I did her, that the information I am giving is not as important the actual information is still under lock and key. *laughs evilly* Well everyone tell me what you think and give me your opinions….but remember no flames, only constructive criticism. Ja Mata Misawo


	6. Conversations

Well, my readers I have an announcement to make, I was told that Lelouch was a little OOC, but there is a reason for that. For as much as we watch, read and write Lelouch do we truly know how he acts? In all reality Lelouch is a complete enigma in which keeps us guessing. He smiles and laughs and puts on an act, he suppresses his anger and his true emotions…unless he is with Nunnally…and in given time he will snap. I am writing him from my perspective of how he would be once he loses all his built up control, we have never truly seen him lose control, unless he is grieving, so I am picturing and writing him as I would see him. *grins wickedly* you all shall see what Mikoto's role is very soon…remember patience is a virtue…..though I have no patience what so ever when it comes to things. lol. Enjoy the chapter!!!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I would assume by the changing of our meeting date that things have changed?"

"It seems that they shall be going to Britannia."

"I see."

"I have deposited a large enough sum in your account to cover your travel fee, food fee and anything else that you might need. Once you arrive Shinoka will be there to pick you up and take you to the designated meeting point where you shall stay until I am able to make it out there."

"Very well, I will contact our associates in France and tell them the change of plans."

"Excellent, also inform the twin of the change of events and have him briefed and ready to go."

"Things are becoming quit entertaining, I must say I would never have imagined any of this happening."

"That may be but remember our contract."

"Of course, after all had it not been for you my life would be quit boring at the moment."

"Your sense of humor is horrible."

"My Lady the preparations you requested are complete."

"Thank you Eliza, inform our contacts in India that the deadline has changed, see if they can make it."

"As you wish my Lady,"

"…has he been taken care of?"

"Yes, as of yesterday at midnight last night he no longer exists…tell me something how was it you did not know she was still alive? After all you are connected to her are you not?"

"By using her gift she cut our connection off, until recently she was finally able to re-establish it. Through our newly found link she has been keeping me updated on what is going on which in our case is a good thing."

"Of that situation you are right, let us hope she remains in the dark for a little while longer."

"By the time she does find out it will be too late for her to do anything. Well then little sister it is time to depart, Ja."

"Till next time."

***********************************************************************************************************************************************************

*Mikoto's POV*

Watching as Lelouch continued to stare blankly out the window I sighed in frustration and closed my book, placing it beside my half eaten sandwich. Standing up I smoothed my shirt down and strode towards Lelouch swinging him around I slapped him across the face watching as he gasped in surprise and shock.

"I have had enough of your silent temper tantrum snap out of whatever dark hole you crawled into." I snapped icily noticing the slight flinch in his face, "you knew from the very beginning that in some point of time you and Nunnally would be discovered and that this would happen." Growling I shoved him away and strode towards the balcony my hair whirling around me in waves as I slammed open the doors and turned back to Lelouch. "In less than twenty-four hours we will be returning back to the Homeland where Nightingale shall soon be operational and things will become even more critical and even more dangerous and I will not jeopardize everything we have worked so hard on because you decided to go and have a bloody fucking breakdown, so, you either shape the hell up or you forget everything that we have done for the past seven years?!" I stated coldly as I continued to face Lelouch, watching as the emotions swirled in his eyes: uncertainty, fear, confusion, dread, realization, understanding and finally determination. "Excellent, now that we are on the same page the reports you have requested are sitting on your bed, the project in India will be finished in another three months, as for Suzaku Kururugi my informants were unable to acquire anything on that matter, as far as records go the Emperor messaged Clovis and informed him that Suzaku Kururugi was to become a Knight of Round and was to be sent to the Homeland where he would receive further training." I informed Lelouch as I leaned against the balcony railing and stared up into the night sky, mentally sighing at my easy manipulation of Lelouch and knowing I would have to do it again in the near future. Shaking my head I pushed off from the balcony and strolled towards the table grabbing my book and walked to the door.

"Mikoto, in regards to…"

"It is being handled and being modified as we speak," I interrupted Lelouch as I cocked my head to the side and stared at him, "Goodnight Lelouch."

"Goodnight Mikoto." Nodding my head I exited the room and leaned against the now closed door, sighing I ran a hand through my hair and gazed at the wall.

"Lady Mikoto?" Startled out of my thoughts I cocked my head to the side to stare at the newcomer, gasping in surprise I quickly straightened myself and bowed.

"Princess Cornelia."

************************************************************************************************************************************************************

*Cornelia's POV*

Turning the corner I stopped in my tracks to stare at the pixie like girl in front of me, she was a unique individual, with ties to the Imperial Family.

"Lady Mikoto?" I found myself calling out as a strolled towards her, mentally smirking at her startled form.

"Princess Cornelia." Even her voice was unique, light and whimsical yet with a hidden sultry tone to it; nodding to her I motioned for her to follow me as I continued on my original path to the foyer. Entering the foyer I motioned for her to take a seat as I stared out into the city, a city in which claimed two siblings only to return them back to us seven years later. This place was an abomination.

"How long have you known my siblings Lady Mikoto?" I questioned my gaze never wavering nor changing.

"For as long as I can remember."

"And how long has that been?" I asked coldly never turning to face her.

"For more than thirteen years Princess." Facing her I narrowed my eyes and clenched my hands, searching her eyes for any deceit I scowled seeing nothing but the truth. Turning my gaze back out onto the city I dismissed her with a wave of my hand, hearing her light footsteps and the opening and closing of the door I let out a breath of air as I lightly slumped against the chair. She, the little frail pixie, had been with my siblings for more than thirteen years, had known of their survival, had been there with them for seven years, when we were just discovering that they were alive. How long has our security and intelligence departments been slacking? They had used Lady Marianna last name that alone should have informed us of something. Unclasping my cape I let it slide down around my waist as I enjoyed the cool breeze, thinking over everything that has happened. My first meeting with Lelouch after more than seven years did not go as planned, if you could count glares and silence, but he had changed, no longer was he the little boy who would laugh and smile, no that little boy was long gone, the person who replaced him was cold, calculating and more guarded than ever. Sighing I stood up and walked towards my room signaling Guilford to follow me.

"I want a surveillance team on them twenty-four seven, also I want a detail unit to be with them at all hours." I'd be damned if I let them slip through our fingers one more time.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At long last the sixth chapter is finally done. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA. *cough cough* It took me a while but I did it, though I am sorry I was not able to have it out earlier, but some things came up in which I had to take care of. Also, Kallen and then others shall be appearing in the next chapter, I have not forgotten them my faithful readers. Please review and tell me what you think, I appreciate all criticism, but I despise flames, if you don't like my story then stop reading it. *smiles* But those of you who do I hope you enjoyed this chapter and don't worry soon everything will come into light. Enjoy and until next time. Ja Mata Misawo


	7. Meetings and Situtations

"Correct me if I'm wrong but are you telling me that from now on we will be followed and observed every moment, that starting tomorrow morning we will have guards hand picked by my sister?"

"You would be correct on all those assumption," sighing Lelouch slumped down into the chair, watching him Mikoto took a sip of her tea before placing it on the table, "thankfully I foresaw something like this and have made sure everything was taken care of." Nodding his head Lelouch straightened him self and glanced out the window.

"Very well, have you been able to get a hold of our contacts in Australia?"

"Yes I have and they have agreed to help with the project, the only thing they request is to remain in their homeland as they work on it being that the other countries are still currently at war with each other and within."

"That is agreeable. Inform Sayoko that she is to up her watch on Nunnally more now than ever, if it comes down to it if something happens she is to take her out of this country to the designated place." Nodding her head Mikoto finished off her tea and placed her empty cup on the saucer, "also, have you found out anything about the subject that I requested."

"Your assumptions on the matter were correct," Mikoto responded watching Lelouch's reaction, gazing over at Mikoto Lelouch smirked and motioned for her to continue, "the security is tight but I was able to get in, though barely, through my search I found the thing of interest alive and quit frozen. The system they are using is extremely elaborate and I am guessing they have some of the greatest minds in their possession, I was also able to gain access to something very interesting if I do say so myself. It has something to do with the Geass." Pausing Lelouch looked at Mikoto in surprise, before taking a sip of his tea.

"Does this threaten any of our plans?"

"No, it does not, in fact this will help our plans even more." Smirking in response Lelouch stood up and finished off his tea placing the cup down and walking towards the balcony.

"Have Sanction move the materials to Australia as soon as they have finished their mission in China, move the Renegades to another location and have one of them contact the Resistance over in Area 11 and offer them some of our support," pausing Lelouch turned to look at Mikoto, "I also want you to get a hold of your contact and request for two doubles, one of you and one of me, if we are going to get things moving some more I can not remain here." Nodding her head in agreement Mikoto stood and brushed her dress, grumbling slightly about Britannia culture, earning a small smile from Lelouch.

"I shall have it done before the end of the day, I'll see you later Lulu," Mikoto replied grinning at the scowl on Lelouch's face from Milly's and her favorite name for him. Exiting the room Mikoto sighed softly before heading towards the gardens, things had gotten quite complicated in such a short while. It did not help that they were now in Britannia and would be under constant surveillance, but then again with Lelouch's quick thinking having doubles would help with that problem. Growling in frustration Mikoto rubbed her forehead before pushing off from the wall and walking back to her rooms, the presence of someone following her making her pause in her step. Turning Mikoto smiled softly and squatted down, "If you are going to follow me you must learn to silence your footsteps and breathing." Mikoto chimed softly, a smile crossing her face as her follower peeked out from behind the column.

"I'm sowwy," A little voice remarked, smiling softly Mikoto cupped a hand to her cheek.

"There's no need to apologize, now why don't you come in the light so I can get a good look at you." Hearing a shuffle, Mikoto's eyes softened at the figure before her, "what's your name sweetheart?"

"My name is Alexander Dagonet," Alexander stated proudly puffing his chest out smiling Mikoto took the time to look at the boy, and nodded to him.

"And what a strong and powerful name it is young sir, now might I inquire as to what you are doing exactly?"

"Momma said that I was allowed to stay on the west side of the building and only the west side, so I am, she said nothing about their being other people on the west side who are not helpers." Mentally smirking at the boy's sharp and intelligent observation Mikoto giggled softly, earning a look of awe and dazzle from Alexander.

"No, my companion and I are not helpers we are guests of the royal family for the time being and they have placed us here until other accommodations are made for us." Nodding his head in understand Alexander opened his mouth only to close it and stare at the floor tugging the bottom of his shirt, seeing the behavior Mikoto smirked. "What is wrong Alexander?"

"You're not like the other guests, you're nice and smell good, and you're really pretty." Alexander replied softly, reaching over Mikoto smoothed a strand of hair down before cupping his chin and forcing his chin up gently.

"No, I'm not like the other guests, those are people who are proud and hollow things who have forgotten that they are mere mortals in this world, but believe themselves otherwise. Promise me Alexander that you will never try to speak to any of them, please promise me." Mikoto begged softly, looking at her Alexander nodded his head in understanding smiling Mikoto kissed his forehead softly and stood up, "thank you Alexander, now why don't you hurry back to where your mother is, I am sure she is worried about you by now." Nodding Alexander turned and ran off, watching him leave the smile slowly vanished from her face as Mikoto turned and headed back to her room, her mind racing through the short time with Alexander and opening a whole new situation.


End file.
